


Модао но баскет

by Thexalux, WTF MXTX and Multicultivation 2021 (MXTX_novels)



Series: Зима 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга [98]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anime/Manga Fusion, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Pre-Slash, Retelling, Slice of Life, Сюэ Ян не вдупляет что происходит, модерн АУ, спокон ау, то неловкое чувство когда даже ССЧ просек быстрее, у автора плохое чувство юмора
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thexalux/pseuds/Thexalux, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTX_novels/pseuds/WTF%20MXTX%20and%20Multicultivation%202021
Summary: «Приятель, ухаживать за мальчиками, которые тебе нравятся, надо немного не так», или Сюэ Яну просто нужен свой Киеши Тэппэй.
Relationships: Xiǎo Xīngchén/Xuē Yáng | Xuē Chéngměi
Series: Зима 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037763
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Модао но баскет

**Author's Note:**

> Скобки как авторский прием. Пафос уровня сенэн-аниме про школьников. Больше не кроссовер, а ретеллинг. Возможно ООС.

Сюэ Ян растягивает губы в широкой довольной улыбке и думает, что лучше и быть не может. Ну, ладно, может — если бы Сяо Синчэню к чертям вырезали бы глаза, и под повязкой красовались бы пустые глазницы. От этой мысли (неприятно соблазнительной) по спине проходят мурашки, и Сюэ Ян тяжело сглатывает. В зазор неплотно прикрытой двери он видит: у больничной койки сидит скорбный Лучший Друг сердобольного Сяо Синчэня (который, конечно, жалеет всяких сирых и убогих и разрешает любой швали набиваться себе в друзья) с настолько постной физиономией, что можно подумать, глаза Сяо Синчэню все-таки вырвали окончательно. Увы.

— Прости, — доносится до Сюэ Яна приглушенный голос из палаты. — Прости. Это все из-за меня... Этот... этот!..

Сюэ Ян видит, как спина Лучшего Друга каменеет, и представляет, как в бессильном отчаянии сжимаются его кулаки. Эта картина (бессилие и отчаяние) заставляет его ликовать. Он готов смотреть разворачивающееся перед ним шоу вечно.

Голос Сяо Синчэня звучит намного более беззаботно, чем Сюэ Ян ожидает, — и намного легче, чем ему следует звучать:

— Это не так, Сун Лань, ты ни при чем. К тому же, ничего совсем уж страшного не произошло.

— Как ты можешь так говорить!

Сюэ Яну тоже интересно, как он может так говорить, вот только у Сюэ Яна достаточно хорошая память, чтобы хранить информацию дольше одной секунды, и он давно уяснил некоторую... альтернативную одаренность Сяо Синчэня.

— Это далеко не конец света, — продолжает Сяо Синчэнь. — Просто досадная случайность, которая с каждым может произойти на площадке.

Он говорит с такой убежденностью, что даже Сюэ Ян готов поверить, готов со всей искренностью сказать: да, что вы, с каждым может произойти, досадная случайность да и только! 

Впрочем, такая вот _случайность_ и правда с каждым может произойти. 

— Не о чем переживать. 

После этой фразы (которая не имеет никакого отношения к здравой реальности) повисает молчание, а затем Лучший Друг мрачно и тяжело бросает:

— Лжец.

Осуждения и злости в его голосе, в одном слове, столько, что Сюэ Яну хватило бы наесться вместо ужина. 

— Лжец, — повторяет Лучший Друг с невыразимым напряжением и картинным придыханием. — Ты можешь врать другим сколько тебе угодно. Но не мне. Ты не можешь врать в лицо своему капитану.

На этот раз Сяо Синчэнь ничего не говорит, и повисает тишина — гнетущая, неподъемная и душная. Сюэ Ян так и представляет, как в этой безрадостной тишине прорастает мох и безысходность. Он-то, в отличие от восторженного недальновидного приятеля Сяо Синчэня, живет не в мире претенциозных лозунгов и обличительных речей, и уже успел заглянуть в медкарту. 

— Я... — наконец выдыхает Сяо Синчэнь, — мне предстоит реабилитация. Я пока не знаю, сколько это займет, но... Но вряд ли я смогу сыграть в этом сезоне.

В его голосе — Сюэ Ян дождался, — кроткая обреченность. Как будто вот он, упомянутый конец света, вот он, миг самых тяжких лишений во всей жизни Сяо Синчэня!.. Это смешно ровно в той же степени, что и упоительно. 

Бравый капитан молчит, молчит и Сяо Синчэнь, которому, очевидно, больше нечего добавить к трагической правде. Тогда Сюэ Ян оставляет их наслаждаться бесконечной Минутой Скорби и Безнадежности, предвкушая, как с удовольствием будет вспоминать этот вечер еще несколько дней.

***

Учебная необходимость приводит его к Мэн Яо. Тот — проницательный, как черт, и хитрый, как лиса, — разумеется, замечает его приподнятое настроение, и Сюэ Яну приходится все ему рассказать. По-настоящему демоническая способность Мэн Яо обращать людей себе на пользу и вытаскивать из них все, что угодно, могла бы насторожить, но Сюэ Ян может похвастаться тем, что они неплохо ладят. И умеют договариваться.

Когда Сюэ Ян заканчивает рассказ про сломленного (но не до конца) и страдающего (но недостаточно сильно) Сяо Синчэня и его отважную команду наивных мечтателей, Мэн Яо только посмеивается. 

— Наслышан, наслышан, — тянет он — Но я никогда бы не подумал, что ты... настолько эмоционально вовлечен.

Врет, конечно, про это «никогда бы не подумал». И мило улыбается — как может улыбаться какая-нибудь неведомая херня в человеческой личине перед тем, как высосать собеседнику мозг через глазницу. 

Сюэ Ян отмахивается от воспоминаний о Сяо Синчэне и от нелепых ассоциаций и говорит, подпирая щеку рукой: 

— Ой, да брось.

Мэн Яо заботливо пододвигает к нему миску с карамельками в прозрачных фантиках и все еще улыбается:

— Сейчас я припоминаю, что нередко слышал от тебя про этого... Сяо Синчэня.

Мэн Яо клонит в странную сторону, и Сюэ Ян настораживается, ожидая мерзкой подлянки.

Которая немедленно следует: 

— За людьми, чье внимание ты хочешь привлечь, обычно ухаживают несколько иначе.

Сюэ Ян ждет гиеньих насмешек и издевательств (потому что он бы всласть погиенил и поиздевался на месте Мэн Яо, придя к таким умопомрачительным сказочным выводам), но нет. 

Вместо этого Мэн Яо дает советы. 

И его советы одновременно и тупые, и попадают ровно в цель. «Обычно дарят цветы», — говорит он, и Сюэ Ян смеется над этой нечеловечески подлой находчивостью. О да. Надо бы соблюсти обычай.

***

Он заходит в палату и с удовольствием смотрит, как Сяо Синчэнь вскидывается на звук открывающейся двери. Его лицо принимает сосредоточенное выражение: он пытается разгадать, кто из его развеселых друзьяшек явился к нему на этот раз, по одним шагам пытается разгадать. Сюэ Яну так хорошо и так весело, что хочется рассмеяться в голос.

Он придвигает поближе к постели стул и садится. Сяо Синчэнь улыбается ему со смущенной дружелюбностью, показывает: я рад, что ты пришел, мой дорогой друг, но, прости, я пока не узнал тебя.

Сюэ Ян подается вперед, ставит локоть на колено и упирается подбородком в ладонь, разглядывает лицо Сяо Синчэня с такого близкого расстояния, с какого еще ни разу не видел. Бинт плотно закрывает его глаза, и лицо его выглядит совсем непривычно. И все же расслабленное приветливое выражение очевидно.

— Добрый день? — полувопроситлельно начинает он, слишком нетерпеливый, чтобы дольше выносить неведение, хотя Сюэ Ян готов был посидеть с ним еще пару минут в тишине. Он позабавленно хмыкает и отвечает, откидываясь на спинку стула:

— Добрый.

Видеть, как от одного звука его голоса Сяо Синчэнь мгновенно напрягается, — изумительно. Сюэ Ян не может оторвать взгляда. Ему хочется навсегда запомнить, как легкая улыбка, адресованная безымянному неопределенному другу, превращается в это холодное закрытое выражение, предназначенное для одного только Сюэ Яна.

— Ты...

— Я принес тебе букетик. Жаль, ты не можешь его увидеть, — говорит он с наигранным вздохом и кидает Сяо Синчэню на колени принесенный трофей. Цветы яркие, но не сильно пахучие. Какую-нибудь смердящую дрянь Сюэ Ян точно бы не донес, и отмываться потом пришлось бы часа два.

Рука Сяо Синчэня сжимается в кулак, он даже не дергается проверить, правда ли ему на колени упали цветы, а не что-то другое (Сюэ Ян на секунду думает, что можно было бы кинуть Сяо Синчэню на постель дохлого хорька). Он хмурится, это легко угадывается даже под повязками. Невероятно.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает Сяо Синчэнь, и его голос до грусти спокоен, это почти обидно, но такая незначительная мелочь, как остатки самообладания Сяо Синчэня, не могут перебить весь восторг, который Сюэ Ян испытал прежде. Так что он отмахивается от этого недоразумения и, хохотнув, уточняет:

— А что, ты не рад меня видеть? — он закидывает ногу на ногу и поддевает носком ботинка край кровати. — О, прости, это не нарочный каламбур, не хотел задеть тебя лишний раз.

Он самодовольно ухмыляется. Плевать, что Сяо Синчэнь не видит его. 

Сяо Синчэнь все еще хмурится и плотно сжимает губы.

— Я просто пришел навестить тебя, — Сюэ Ян разводит руки в стороны. — Я очень беспокоился о тебе.

— Не стоило, — отвечает Сяо Синчэнь по-прежнему ровно и отстраненно. Слишком отстраненно, и Сюэ Ян с некоторой досадой думает, что стоило все же первым делом добраться до снулых глаз его апатичного дружка, может, тогда Сяо Синчэнь проявлял бы больше экспрессии. С другой стороны, повязки на этом лице слишком хорошо смотрятся. И тому ревенанту, что ходит за Сяо Синчэнем хвостиком, Сюэ Ян не стал бы таскать цветов, — такая замечательная шутка пропала бы зря...

Сяо Синчэнь тем временем договаривает:

— Со мной все хорошо.

— С тобой все... — Сюэ Ян поражен настолько, что не может договорить и срывается в неконтролируемый смех. Непробиваемое спокойствие блаженного Сяо Синчэня настолько абсурдно и нелепо, что на глаза наворачиваются слезы. — Обалдеть! Серьезно, ты что, даос? «Все хорошо», надо же!

Он качает головой, все еще посмеиваясь, Сяо Синчэнь терпеливо пережидает приступы его веселья и одухотворенно молчит. Сюэ Ян на минуту думает, что вот такой, в белой больничной рубашке, с белым бинтом на глазах, побледневший, но сохранивший строгость лица, Сяо Синчэнь и впрямь похож на монаха или какого-нибудь духа. 

— И что, не пожалуешься, что теперь не сможешь даже посмотреть, как играют твои друзья? — поинтересовался Сюэ Ян. — «Вся моя жизнь загублена», нет?

Руки Сяо Синчэня чуть дергаются, и Сюэ Ян немедленно понимает фишку. О да, спокойное лицо совершенно ничего не значит. 

— Все мои повреждения лечатся, — прохладно замечает Сяо Синчэнь. Почти с упреком замечает. Как будто это предсмертная попытка сохранить гордость или уязвить. Что-то типа: ха-ха, ты плохо старался, ни мое тело, ни мой дух не сломлены. Сяо Синчэнь в самом деле такой нелепый. 

— Я рад, — кивает Сюэ Ян, — это просто прекрасно. Но ведь это не отменяет того, что ты не можешь видеть сейчас.

Сяо Синчэнь разглаживает белое больничное покрывало на коленях.

— Новости легко расходятся. 

— Ах да, точно! — тянет Сюэ Ян, наматывая на палец шнурок капюшона. — Наверняка орда твоих бесчисленных друзей буквально каждый день толпится у твоих дверей, желая поделиться новостями. Спросить про самочувствие. Принести цветы.

Он говорит с довольством и ленцой, такими очевидными, что можно было бы устыдиться. Но он не может не посмаковать чувство торжества. Потому что знает: ни один из чудеснейших и верных друзей Сяо Синчэня не навещает его, боясь испытать то ли вину, то ли стыд. Вот такая вот искренняя и верная дружба. Так уморительно, что трудно сдержать смех.

Сяо Синчэнь сжимает покрывало в кулаках. 

— Я в порядке, — цедит он, такой забавный в своем упрямстве.

— Не сомневаюсь, — усмехается Сюэ Ян и спрашивает: — Хочешь конфетку?

Сяо Синчэнь от неожиданности вскидывает голову (абсолютное непонимание на его лице почти умиляет) и растерянно говорит: 

— Что?..

Сюэ Ян терпеливо поясняет, доставая из кармана горстку карамелек: 

— У меня есть карамельные конфеты. Поскольку ты болен, страшно страдаешь и тяжело переносишь муки всяческих лишений, я могу дать тебе одну штучку.

У Сяо Синчэня дергается уголок рта. Сюэ Ян не может понять, то ли это удержанная силой воли улыбка, то ли просто от нервов. 

— Ты полагаешь, что я возьму у тебя конфету? — спрашивает Сяо Синчэнь, но как-то без злобного задора, без огонька, без капающего с клыков яда (как бывает, например, у Мэн Яо); Сяо Синчэнь спрашивает... с интересом. Как будто это даже не риторический вопрос, и он реально ждет ответа.

Сюэ Ян сначала хочет сказать «Ну жесть ты странный», но внезапно для самого себя отвечает: 

— Ну, цветы я тебе нормальные принес.

Сяо Синчэнь как будто только сейчас вспоминает про начало визита и ощупью находит букетик, крепко перевязанный ленточкой. Берет в руки с таким лицом, как будто никто и никогда не приносил ему цветов.

— О, — выдыхает он, и это какое-то слишком многозначительное «О», однозначно предвещающее какие-то настораживающие последствия. Но Сяо Синчэнь только говорит: — Я ведь действительно еще не поблагодарил тебя. Спасибо.

Сюэ Ян снова смеется. 

— Какой ты вежливый! На вот, держи, пока я не передумал!

Он кидает Сяо Синчэню на колени карамельку, тот нащупывает ее и аккуратно кладет вместе с букетом на прикроватную тумбочку с другой стороны кровати. То ли потому, что опасается, как бы Сюэ Ян не забрал обратно, то ли потому, что ему на ту сторону удобнее ориентироваться. 

— Спасибо, — повторяет он машинально. 

— Да не за что, — широко улыбается Сюэ Ян, все еще наслаждающийся обескураженным видом Сяо Синчэня. 

— Так ты, эм... зачем, говоришь, ты пришел? — осторожно уточняет Сяо Синчэнь. Как будто теперь, когда они наладили нейтрально-вежливый с социально приемлемой точки зрения контакт, Сюэ Ян выдаст ему какие-нибудь коварные планы. 

— Навестить тебя, — с готовностью отвечает Сюэ Ян. — Проведать. Узнать, как здоровье. Не скучно ли тебе тут. Цветы вот принести. 

— О, — снова говорит Сяо Синчэнь. — Ясно. Это... это очень неожиданно. Спасибо.

Это третье «Спасибо» за две минуты, и Сюэ Яна догоняет плохое предчувствие. Внезапно у него появляется ощущение, что он что-то упускает, или что пропустил какую-то значимую часть диалога. Это напрягает. Сюэ Ян ненавидит чего-то не понимать. Тем более он ненавидит ситуации, когда непонимание мешает ему контролировать ход беседы. Именно в этот момент Сюэ Ян вспоминает, что на самом деле пришел сюда, чтобы добить врага, словесно плюнуть ему в лицо и поплясать на его фигуральной могиле. А ведь все так хорошо начиналось... И пошло совершенно не по плану.

— Ага, — выпаливает он, вскакивая на ноги. — Ну чудно, чудно. Круто, что ты не хандришь, в общем. Рад был поболтать.

Сяо Синчэнь настороженно кивает — ну точно ждет еще каких-то странностей. И Сюэ Ян вынужден признать, что у него есть все основания для этого. Перед глазами на миг встает картина, как Сяо Синчэнь со странной уязвимостью прижимает к груди дурацкий яркий букетик, и зрелище это вдруг кажется таким же захватывающим, как вид бессильного ледяного недовольства — или бесполезное бешенство его бесполезного приятеля.

Сюэ Ян сглатывает и повторяет: 

— Ага, супер, заскочу к тебе потом как-нибудь еще.

Это странно. И до странного неловко. И очень злит.

Сюэ Ян раздраженно дергает за шнурок. Он сначала хочет от досады хлопнуть дверью, но отчего-то просто плотно прикрывает ее за собой.


End file.
